


Fitting In

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Apparent Non-con, Bondage, Established Relationship, Gangbang, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rape/Non-con References, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late one evening, Becker receives a mysterious summons to the ARC gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitting In

  
The corridor was deserted as Becker made his way towards the gym. He still had no idea what his mysterious summons was about, but it was deeply suspicious that he’d been asked to report at a time when most people had gone home for the day, and the ARC was pretty much empty.  
  
Although it wasn’t quite as empty as he’d thought, he realised as soon as he entered the gym. He stopped short as he found himself confronted by a semi-circle of soldiers, all standing quite still and all with their eyes fixed on him.  
  
“Captain Becker,” said a voice, and Becker turned his head slightly to see Ryan standing in a corner of the room, right on the edge of his peripheral vision. “So glad you could join us.”  
  
Then, as Ryan walked towards him, Becker realised something else. All the men here were Ryan’s, not his. They were all men who’d already been at the ARC when Becker had been posted here with his own team. All men who’d seen their fair share of service on the anomaly project, and all men that Becker now outranked.  
  
All except Ryan, of course. _He_ was the officer in command of the ARC’s military contingent. Becker might be a captain too, but he was very much _not_ at the top of the tree in this particular organisation.  
  
Ryan stopped in front of him, no more than a foot away, and Becker made a point of looking him straight in the eye. Something was going on here, but he refused to be intimidated.  
  
“Why have you asked me here?” he said.  
  
“How long have you been here now, Becker?” Ryan answered him with another question.  
  
“A couple of months.”  
  
“And do you think you’ve got the measure of the anomaly project yet? Have you got the measure of the men under your command?”  
  
Becker thought about pointing out that the men _directly_ under his command were the ones he’d brought with him, but somehow he knew Ryan wasn’t referring to them. “I think so,” he replied, letting his eyes slide momentarily past Ryan to glance at the other men in the room, all of whom were still watching him impassively.  
  
“Oh, you _think_ so. I see.” There was a slightly mocking edge to Ryan’s voice, but Becker didn’t let it phase him. “So you think you fit in here now, Becker?” Ryan continued.  
  
“I’m getting there,” said Becker, not quite sure where all this questioning was leading.  
  
“Getting there,” Ryan mocked again. “But what would you say, Becker, if I told you that these men here don’t agree with you? That they think you could do _more_ to try and fit in here?”  
  
“I’d say that they’re under my command and it isn’t their business whether I ‘fit in’ or not,” Becker retorted, betraying some of his tension. “So long as they follow my orders when necessary, that’s all that matters.”  
  
“Somehow, I expected you to say that,” Ryan said, shaking his head disappointedly. “Unfortunately for you, I tend to agree with _my_ men. You _could_ be making more of an effort to fit in here.” He smirked at Becker. “Luckily, we have just the method to make you one of us.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Becker started to say, but he hadn’t got any further than the second word when, at Ryan’s nod, two of his men stepped forward swiftly and grabbed Becker by the arms and shoulders.  
  
“What the hell are you doing?” Becker snapped, trying to twist himself out of their grip. “Let go of me.”  
  
But, strong as he was, he was no match for the two soldiers, and a second nod from Ryan had them dragging him forward, the movement putting him off balance enough that he lost precious moments trying to get himself back on his feet.  
  
By the time he had, the men had hauled him to the other side of the gym, where a metal bar was fixed to a mirrored wall. Becker had always wondered what the bar was for. It looked like something that belonged in a ballet studio rather than the ARC gym, and he had a brief, absurd vision of Ryan and all his men prancing around in tights.  
  
The vision abruptly vanished when he noticed that there were two lengths of rope dangling from the bar, about three feet apart, and he started struggling again as he realised what they were for.  
  
But a third man had now taken hold of him – not Ryan, who Becker could see in the mirror, standing a little way back with an amused smile curling his lips – effectively immobilising him while the other two men tied his hands to the bar.  
  
Becker tried to kick out with his feet, and at that Ryan stepped forward. Becker’s blood ran cold when the other captain produced the knife, and he tried to flinch away. But then he felt the cold touch of the metal at the nape of his neck, and as it began to work its way downwards, he realised that Ryan was using the blade to cut away his clothing.  
  
Ryan worked swiftly, and soon the tattered remains of Becker’s t-shirt, combats, and even his underwear had fallen away from his body. He was left with just his boots and socks, and felt completely exposed and utterly ridiculous.  
  
But it wasn’t until he felt the leather cuff sliding around his leg just above the top of his boot that he started to struggle again.  
  
To no avail, of course. The spreader bar left him with his legs pushed almost uncomfortably far apart, and it was more than apparent now what all this was leading to.  
  
“Ryan…sir…stop this. This is madness, you know it is.” Becker knew he was pleading, and in some corner of his mind was even ashamed of himself for breaking so easily, but he couldn’t quite believe this was happening to him. That Ryan would really go this far.  
  
The rest of the men had moved back, and were once more arrayed in a semi-circle behind Becker – he could see every single one of them in the mirror.  
  
Ryan tutted at him, once again sounding disappointed. “Now Becker, I would have thought you’d be eager to become one of the boys. Your body certainly seems to be.”  
  
Becker looked down, and realised with a jolt that his cock was at least half hard. His damn body was betraying him, it seemed. He closed his eyes briefly against the renewed smirk on Ryan’s face.  
  
“Before we begin, I just have one question for you,” said Ryan, and Becker started when he realised that Ryan was now leaning down beside him, speaking directly into his ear. “In you or on them?”  
  
Becker opened his eyes to find that Ryan was holding a pot of lube in front of his face. He was momentarily surprised that he was even being offered the choice, but quickly realised that the tiny pot wouldn’t hold much, so the offer was a tease at best.  
  
He kept silent for a moment, weighing up his options. Then, “In me,” he sighed, effectively signalling his surrender. At least that way there was a chance the lube might actually do him some good. He was damn sure that by ‘them’ Ryan actually meant just the first person to fuck him. There certainly wasn’t enough lube in the pot for more than one person, and if it was in him there was a possibility that it might make him slick enough to take two, or even three, of his assailants.  
  
Ryan’s only response was to raise an eyebrow – although somehow Becker knew that it didn’t indicate surprise at his decision – and then move around behind Becker. He twisted the lid off the pot and dipped two fingers into it. Becker just had time to catch the moist glisten on those fingers before they disappeared from sight and he felt them pressing along the cleft of his arse.  
  
He wasn’t expecting Ryan to be thorough in his preparation, and therefore he wasn’t disappointed when Ryan merely smeared the lube around his hole and cursorily pushed his fingers into Becker three or four times in a pretence of stretching him out.  
  
Determined not to give in more than he already had, Becker resolutely maintained eye contact with Ryan in the mirror throughout his preparation, and thus wasn’t really aware of what Ryan’s men had been doing until Ryan stepped back, wiped his hand carelessly on his combats, and asked, “So, who wants to go first?”  
  
Then Becker realised that the men had stripped off their clothes and were now naked. Their faces were still impassive, but their cocks were hard. He swallowed, and then hoped that no one had noticed. There were seven of them, including Ryan (although he couldn’t help but notice that Ryan hadn’t made any move towards disrobing himself yet), and none of them were small. Becker twisted his wrists in his bindings a little until he could curl his fingers around the bar in front of him. He suddenly felt like he needed something to hang on to.  
  
Ryan’s question was clearly just for show, however, as without any verbal or physical cue, the man at the left-hand end of the line stepped forward until he was right behind Becker.  
  
Ryan dug in his pocket and produced a condom, which he handed to the other man, who proceeded to tear open the packet and roll it on to his cock. Becker was mildly surprised by the small act of kindness, albeit relieved at the same time. Even if it did put paid to vague hope he’d had that he might get some extra lubricant in the form of come from the first man to fuck him.  
  
“Go right ahead,” Ryan said, jerking his head towards Becker in a clear gesture of permission.  
  
Becker felt the man’s hands on his arse, spreading him, and he willed himself to relax. Fighting or tensing would only hurt him at this point. Then, as he felt a cock start to press against his entrance, he heard Ryan say, in an offhand manner, “Oh, and Becker, do feel free to come as much as you like.”  
  
He gritted his teeth, as much against Ryan’s words as against the cock splitting him open. His assailant wasn’t being brutal, but he wasn’t being gentle either, and Becker could feel himself being uncomfortably stretched as the man pressed forward until his balls were resting against Becker’s arse.  
  
He wasn’t given any time to adjust either, because as soon as he was all the way in the man started thrusting. Becker’s grip on the bar tightened as he was fucked hard. He certainly wasn’t going to be coming from this, which was a small relief – the guy clearly wasn’t concerned with making this good for Becker, only with getting himself off.  
  
Which didn’t take long, as it turned out. After only a few minutes the man’s thrusts became erratic, and with a grunt he came. Dimly, in a corner of his mind, Becker was certain that the soldier would be getting a ribbing from his colleagues later for his lack of stamina, but then the guy was pulling out of him, and he didn’t have much time to dwell on the faintly amusing idea, because Ryan was snapping his fingers and barking out “Next!”, and the second soldier in the line was stepping up, rolling on a condom, and sliding himself into Becker without so much as a by your leave.  
  
This one was obviously just as single-minded as the previous one when it came to his own pleasure, but his technique was slightly different, and more than once his cock stroked against Becker’s prostate in passing, making Becker’s cock twitch and fill a little more every time, much to his shame.  
  
The others had obviously noticed too, as when the third man pushed himself into Becker, he started slowly, changing his angle every few thrusts until he found the one that would hit Becker’s prostate _every_ time.  
  
Becker could feel himself getting harder despite himself. He could feel the pleasure resulting from the man’s thrusts sparking along his nerves right to the tip of his cock. He hated himself for his reaction, but he couldn’t help it. The game had changed. Ryan and his men had obviously decided that making Becker come was a worthy goal, after all.  
  
He knew that plenty of men had trouble coming just from being fucked. As it happened, he wasn’t one of them. But it had never seemed like an unfortunate attribute before. He’d never thought he’d find himself wishing that orgasm was harder to achieve.  
  
Becker could feel the tension pooling in his belly and at the base of his spine as the man behind him continued to fuck him, speeding up now that he’d found the right angle to complete Becker’s humiliation. He tried to think dampening thoughts, but ultimately it was trying to stave off the inevitable. His body had taken over now, and it wasn’t going to be denied.  
  
“Are you going to come for us, Captain?” Ryan said, right by Becker’s ear.  
  
Becker’s eyes jerked open – he hadn’t realised he’d closed them – and immediately went to the reflection of Ryan’s face in the mirror. Ryan was smirking, but there was something eager in his expression too. He licked his lips just as a particularly hard thrust stabbed right against Becker’s prostate. A small flash-bomb went off inside Becker’s gut, and he was groaning as a white spray of come painted his chest, the floor, and the lower half of the mirror.  
  
It was several seconds before he came back to himself and noticed that Ryan wasn’t the only one smirking now. One or two of the men – ones who had yet to take their turn – were actually laughing, no doubt in anticipation of what they were about to partake of.  
  
Becker’s current assailant thrust into him three more times, jerking Becker’s over sensitised body, and then came himself, barely finishing before he was pulling out.  
  
Becker gritted his teeth as the fourth man shoved into him after only a few seconds respite. The lube was long gone now, of course, and despite the fact he’d been stretched by three other cocks, and the post orgasmic haze that still surrounded him, he was definitely feeling sore.  
  
But apparently his traitorous body wasn’t done betraying him. There was no way he could come again so soon, but his cock seemed to welcome the extra spice of pain as he was fucked again. Everyone now seemed determined to bring him to orgasm at least once more, if the way his prostate was still being assaulted was anything to go by.  
  
But the fourth and fifth men both came without Becker’s cock being able to do more than twitch in appreciation, even if the sensation flooding through the rest of his body was now almost so intense as to be an extra source of pain.  
  
It wasn’t until the sixth guy started fucking him that Becker’s cock started to properly sit up and take notice again, although by that time Becker was gritting his teeth against the burn as the man’s own cock dragged in and out of his abused hole.  
  
But even though this guy tried his best, he couldn’t bring Becker off before he came himself, and when he pulled out and stripped off his condom, Becker was left with a throbbing arse, aching and trembling thighs, and a fully hard cock still hot and heavy between his legs.  
  
Only Ryan was left now. Becker realised that at some point in the last little while the other captain had stripped his own clothes off, and was now as naked as his men as he moved up behind Becker.  
  
“My turn now, I think,” Ryan said, fake pleasantness in his voice. He ran a finger once around Becker’s stretched, red hole, making Becker twitch away as much as he was able. Then he gripped Becker’s hips, his fingers in the same place as the previous six sets had been (Becker was expecting bruises there, that was for certain), and thrust into Becker.  
  
Becker couldn’t hold in the moan as Ryan unerringly found his prostate at the first try. He knew _exactly_ the right angle to achieve maximum impact, and Becker cock gave a vicious throb at the sensation.  
  
However, it wasn’t until Ryan started thrusting properly that Becker realised something else was different too.  
  
Ryan wasn’t wearing a condom. Becker wasn’t sure how he knew, but he _did_ know, and he remembered that he hadn’t seen Ryan rolling one on to himself.  
  
Becker bit back another moan. Ryan had started moving almost gently, only nudging against Becker’s prostate to begin with. It wasn’t enough. Suddenly Becker was desperate to come again, needing this to end _now_.  
  
“Please…” The word slipped out before he could stop it, and a wave of shame immediately followed in its wake. After his initial capitulation he had been determined not to beg in any way.  
  
Ryan laughed, even as he continued thrusting. “Did you hear that, lads?” he asked the room at large. “Did you hear that pretty little request?”  
  
The rest of the men laughed too, and Becker felt himself flush.  
  
Ryan leaned over a little, in a pretence of keeping his next words just between them. “Well, since you ask so nicely…” he murmured.  
  
Immediately, the tempo of his thrusts changed, going from smooth and gentle to hard and pounding in the blink of an eye, but still finding Becker’s prostate every time.  
  
Becker knew he was gasping like a fish, making noises that were probably completely pornographic, but he was so close he could taste it, and he _had_ to come.  
  
“Come, Captain,” Ryan instructed through teeth gritted with the effort he was putting in to fucking Becker. “Right _now_.”  
  
And Becker did, a cry tearing from his throat as his body spasmed in its bonds. Dimly he was aware that Ryan had orgasmed too, filling Becker with his come as he fucked deep into Becker’s body several more times.  
  
The next thing he knew, Ryan was ordering his men out of the room. Becker blearily watched them leave in the mirror until the door shut behind the last one.  
  
There was a moment of silence, and then he felt a hand stroking softly down his spine.  
  
“You all right?” Ryan asked quietly.  
  
Becker didn’t trust himself to speak, so he just nodded, his head hanging heavily between his shoulders.  
  
“Becker…” There was a warning note in Ryan’s tone.  
  
“Yes,” Becker forced himself to say, his voice hoarse. “I’m all right.”  
  
Ryan’s hand smoothed across his back again, and then he moved, his cock slipping from Becker’s arse. Becker groaned, his whole body protesting the sensation.  
  
He felt rather than saw Ryan kneeling down beside him, and realised his eyes had shut again when a hand caught at his jaw and turned his head. Lips pressed gently to his, the kiss awkward thanks to the angle and Becker’s arm being in the way.  
  
“Thank you,” he managed to say when Ryan broke away, opening his eyes to see faint lines of concern still present on Ryan’s face. “I really am all right,” he added.  
  
“I think I’m going to be the judge of that, actually,” Ryan told him.  
  
“You could start by untying me,” Becker said hopefully, and then frowned a little when Ryan shook his head.  
  
“Not just yet. I want to check you over first.” He shuffled around behind Becker on his knees, and then Becker felt his buttocks being parted. Ryan was gentle, but it still made his arse twinge, and he made a choked off noise in his throat.  
  
“Sssh,” Ryan said soothingly, and then a slippery tongue was lapping at his hole, collecting up the dribbles of come trickling out of him.  
  
It stung, making Becker hiss. But oddly, it also felt nice, and Becker allowed himself to get lost in the feeling until it abruptly stopped, and he whimpered a little at the loss.  
  
“You’re going to be sore for a while, that’s for sure,” Ryan said. “But there’s no lasting damage that I can see. Although perhaps I should get a medic to take a look at you just to make sure.”  
  
“Don’t you dare,” Becker replied, although he could tell by the amusement in Ryan’s voice that he didn’t really mean it.  
  
Ryan chuckled, and then started undoing the cuffs encircling Becker’s ankles. The spreader bar dropped to the floor with a clatter, and then Ryan went to work on the ropes around Becker wrists, fingers checking over the sore skin to make sure there was no serious damage there either.  
  
Becker sighed as the ropes dropped away, and then realised something. He was free, but he wasn’t sure he was capable of standing upright just yet.  
  
“Come on, down you come,” Ryan was saying, however, and Becker managed to unlock his knees and sink to the floor, ending up sort of sprawled across a sitting Ryan in such a way as to keep any pressure off his abused arse.  
  
“I must admit, I’m impressed you didn’t use the safeword,” Ryan murmured. “I thought by the fifth guy, for sure.”  
  
“How did you get them to agree?” Becker asked, choosing not to answer for his own stubbornness.  
  
“They’re good lads,” Ryan replied. “And to be honest, they’ve been asked to do far worse in their careers.”  
  
“I’m afraid they’ll lose all respect for me,” Becker confessed into Ryan’s shoulder.  
  
“It doesn’t work like that around here,” Ryan reassured him. “They won’t think any less of you, don’t worry.” He was quiet for a moment, and then asked, with a certain air of forced casualness, “So, was it what you wanted?”  
  
Becker sighed, and pressed a kiss against Ryan’s skin. “ _Exactly_ what I wanted,” he confirmed.  
  
“Good,” said Ryan, obviously struggling to keep the relief out of his voice. Then he chuckled. “Because I have to confess, you looked amazing like that. I almost regretted going last.”  
  
“I didn’t,” Becker said. “And it – you – felt amazing.” He shifted a little in Ryan’s arms. “I think I need a shower now, though.”  
  
“In a minute,” Ryan told him, his arms curling around Becker. “Just relax for a bit. I’ve got you.”


End file.
